ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Seth Carter
Seth Carter '''(born '''Seth O'Reilly on April 4th, 1990) is an American writer, producer, video game developer, and animator who is known for his creation of the Veronica franchise. Early Life Seth was born to Patricia and Martin O'Reilly. Seth rarely speaks of his history with his parents due to his bad history with them, as they were both very conservative parents who were against gay people. Being gay himself, Seth later changed his last name to Carter in an attempt to distance himself from his parents, who he had kicked him out of his home. Career Early Career The first thing Seth did was his self-published indie movie in 2008, The Lovelies, which was about a group of students who had agreed to go on a country-wide trip and then kill themselves. The film received very high reviews and got him a job working as a storyboard artist for the show Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Seth worked for the show for a few years, during which time he grew to know a few people who worked for Warner Bros, including the creator of the Howler series, Daniel Wright, who he met at a meeting. After the meeting, Seth spoke to Daniel and confessed that he had his own idea for a video game that he wanted to make. He told Daniel his idea, and Daniel encouraged Seth to try and make the game a reality despite never actually working on one before. Around this time, Seth quit his job and developed a small demo of his game with a few friends (then referred to as "Quantum") Seth showed this demo off to Warner Bros Interactive and, thanks to quite a few people putting in good words for Seth, the game was greenlighted and he began work making the game, now with a higher budget and with a lot more help by his side. Creating the Veronica Series Development for the first Veronica game began on January 11, 2009. The development process took longer than expected simply due to Seth's then inexperience with game development and games in general. However, once it was finally finished, Seth was incredibly proud of the creation and agreed to develop a sequel after the first game sold incredibly well. Seth created two more games after the first, Veronica II and Veronica III: Cosmic Awareness. While creating Veronica II, Seth began expanding the Veronica universe for the first time and started thinking about the world and how it works rather than just thinking of ideas for the world on the spot. Seth's creation of Veronica II made him incredibly wide-eyed for the series' future, though sadly this excitement was cut short once he realized how little control he actually had over the series, as people started adding revisions they wanted in his scripts and so on. Once he realized this, Seth held a meeting and announced that he would only make one more game in the Veronica series due to the fact the revisions and being told what he can and can't do was getting to him. While not happy with his choice, the people at the meeting understood his decision. After signing a contract that agreed that his next game would officially end the series and there would be no more Veronica games continuing the story of the trilogy, he began work on his then final project. This eventually resulted in the creation of Veronica III: Cosmic Awareness, which Seth claims is his favorite of the series. He then left the company behind and, in his absence, they developed the two spin-offs Veronica: Story of Yellow and Story of Blue, both released in the same year, while Seth continued work on the Veronica series as a storyboard artist and producer for the show. However, after a noticeable drop in interest and sales of the two new Veronica games, Warner Bros decided to try and get Seth back. No one is particularly sure what happened in the meeting, but Seth came out of it with full ownership of the Veronica characters. According to rumors, Seth calmly stated that he'd only come back if they did so and they became outraged, only to relent when Seth simply said the amount of copies Story of Blue sold. This has never actually been confirmed as Seth can't speak about what happened at the meeting due to a contract. ''The Speedy Boy'' series Filmography *''The Lovelies'' - writer, director, producer, actor (2008) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' - storyboard artist (2008) *''Veronica'' franchise - creator, writer, developer (2012-present) **''Adventures of the Veronica'' - storyboard artist, occasional writer, producer (2019-present) *''The Speedy Boy'' series - creator, writer, developer (2020-present) Bibliography *''Veronica: Origins of Red'' - writer, artist (2017) Personal Life Seth is an advocate of LGBT rights, often appearing during meetings and protests, also giving interviews for documentaries about the LGBT community. Despite this, Seth has been quoted as saying he has no political affiliation and simply goes for whatever side he finds makes the most sense to him. There have been some accusations that have come out against Seth, though all have been debunked. He got into a bit of controversy due to some accusations his parents made about him, which led to a lawsuit that he managed to come out on top of thanks to providing evidence all of his claims about his parents were true. Seth's rivalry with his own parents was probably his biggest problem for a very long time. They all despised each other for a very long time. That is until his father died on August 7th, 2020. Seth attended his father's funeral in silence and hugged his grieving mother at the end of it, finally putting their hate aside. Trivia *Before his career, Seth was a surrealist artist and he enjoys including surrealism in his works wherever he can. *Due to Seth's game being accepted despite never publishing a game before, Seth has earned the nickname "The Luckiest Man Alive", with even him saying it was a "one in a trillion" chance. *He hosts a podcast with the people he considers his best friends, Daniel Wright, Tarōzaemon Fujiyama, and Diane Schmidt. Category:Living people Category:Americans